Are These Changes For The Better?
by MewTama-ChanKick
Summary: The Guardians have all went their separate ways when they got to middle school, and now they are heading to high school, and unknown to them, their paths will once again connect. Along with that, a new guardian is about to be born, and a new chapter in the adventure is about to begin.
1. A New School, A New Beginning

_Just so you know, this fic is set into the future. Amu, Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko are all entering there first year of high school and are 15. Kukai is 16. Yaya and Kairi (if they are in it. I'm sure I'll find a place for them!) are 14. Ikuto is 19. I do not know if Utau will be in this story, because to be frank, I don't really like her all that much. I'm sorry. If she is, she will not end up with Kukai. I already have plans for him :) If she is though, she would be 18. I know that the ages might not be perfect. I'm only on episode 94 of Shugo Chara. I only assumed and guessed there real ages and added three years to them. Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are in their second year of high school and Tamaki and Kyoya are in their third. Mori and Hunny have already graduated (they'll still be in the story from time to time). Oh, and I apologize for making Rima kind of a bitch, she won't actually be like that. I'm only going by how I think the guardians would be when they got older. Sorry if you don't like it. I tried my best!_

_Sorry for any grammer mistakes, and as always, I own nothing (sadly)_

* * *

The young 15 teenaged girl stood in the court yard looking at the large, advanced High School grounds. Her beautiful, straight, though slightly curled out at the bottom, pink locks of hair fell perfectly right passed her waist and blew gracefully in natural breeze. The curves of her five foot two body came out perfectly in the pale yellow uniform given to her from the school. She was very well developed for her age. Many boys from her old school guessed she had to be at least a c cup. Her name was Amu. She had a very young, innocent expression on her face. She had very fair skin, and sun burned very easily. She had small lips and a small nose, but huge, big, beautiful golden eyes. Her eyes had a youthful look to them. Amu has changed a lot in appearance in the last three years. She looked like a completely different person now. Yet, personality wise, she is the same, and her guardian characters sure are too.

Amu couldn't hate this more. She hated the way the school looked. Even for a girl like Amu herself, the pink walls were a big turn off. Who would want to go to a school that was pink, even if you were rich? And the uniform? Amu could not stand the lighted colored yellow dress that extended to the knees in the most horrible way possible. The high neck collar and sleeve turn ups made it feel like she had no room to move, and the stockings... She didn't even know how to explain them. Though admittedly she didn't completely hate the red bow, but it didn't necessarily deserved to go with the outfit she was wearing. Not one bit.

"These outfits are so against my sense of style," said Miki.

"I know what you mean," Amu admitted. "I can't breathe or move in it at all." Amu sighed. "I remember having to make friends back in fifth grade when I first moved there. It was hard, and now I'm going to have to start all over again."

"But Amu-chan, remember that Rima is going to be going here too!" Ran exclaimed.

Amu gave a death glare at her guardian characters, scaring them to death. When the guardians entered middle school, most of them separated. It's almost as if they became different people. It was as if Easter had almost disappeared, so the guardians never had any reason to talk. The only people Amu ever still talked to was Nagihiko, and that was only every once in a while, and Kukai, who was probably her only real friend but was always busy with sports and his other friends. Everyone changed completely. Tadase moved away after sixth grade. Amu hadn't seen him since she was 12. She wondered if he even thought about her. She knew that she could never get him off her mind. Tadase was the one person she ever truly loved. Amu just wanted to see him one time. She wanted him to see how much she changed, and she wanted to see how much he changed. Of course, she knew it was unlikely that he even cared anymore.

Rima and her stopped being friends as soon as middle school started. Rima started hanging out with her less and less and with her new 'popular' friends more and more, until they didn't even talk to each other anymore. Then Rima started a rumor that Nagi and Amu were dating, which didn't upset Amu at first, but then when she spread the rumor that Nagi and her spent the night together in the same bed, that pissed her off. Nagi and her friendship ended after that too. That was something Amu never knew the reason too. Sure, they were still friendly, but not like they used to be.

"Doesn't Kukai-chan go to school here?" Su asked.

Amu smiled. "That's true. He does go here, but he probably has other friends. At least there is someone here I know and like."

Not too far away from Amu herself, stood two men. One had spiky, red hair, and stood five feet and ten inches tall. He was a very confident, good looking man. He stood in a tall and proud way, embracing the sunlight and wind, secretly enjoying giggles from heart struck girls walking by. It's true, women do love a man in uniform. It had to be the blue blazer of the shirt. It was completely perfect to complete the manly uniform look. Though, everyone knew him for more than his uniform. They, and he, knew it was his killer green eyes that made the girls die for him. Yes, Kukai Souma is a lady's man, and he knew it. Despite this fact, the young man is still single, waiting for the right girl.

To the right of him was a slightly shorter boy. He wasn't as confident and was a lot more shy than his friend. He had a younger looking face, and it would be hard to believe he was going to be 16 soon. He had short blond hair with a small strand of hair sticking up, with two bunches of hair at the side of his face, and big, red-violet eyes. You could say that nothing has changed since the last time any of his old friends had seen him, besides now he stands five feet and seven inches tall. He even has the same old smile on his face. With them, of course were their guardian characters, the same as before.

"Hey Tadase!" shouted Kukai. "You ready?"

Tadase nodded. "It sure is a change. It's been a while since I've been back in Japan. How is everybody?"

Kukai sighed and looked away. He ran his left hand through his hair and then looked up. "Well..." Kukai started, then he hesitated, not knowing how to continue. "We don't really talk anymore."

Tadase's eyes widened. "Why not? What happened?"

"Middle school happened. That's where the cliques start, and you basically find out what group you belong to. We all started to hang out with other people. When I first started middle school, I stuck close to the other members on the soccer team. My second year was when most of the guardians moved up. That's when the snobby girls got a hold of Rima. It was shocking, because Rima wasn't like that at all. I assume they must have done something to change her, because she was always so close to Amu. After that they talked to each other less and less. I know the year after I left a lot of stuff happened between the two with one spreading rumors about the other, and some how it brought Nagi into it. Nagi and Amu don't even talk much anymore. I mean, they are still friendly with each other and all, but not anymore than that. It's kind of sad really."

Tadase looked down at the ground sadly. "How is Amu?"

"Huh?" Kukai asked, at first surprised by his question, but then he just smiled and said, "She's fine! She's doing well!"

Tadase smiled, "Is that really all you can tell me?"

"Well, I could tell you that she's insanely hot and well developed!"

Tadase blushed. He opened his mouth to talk but Kiseki interrupted, "Foolish commoner! A king such as Tadase doesn't care about things like that!"

Kukai laughed. "I bet you he does. He is a man after all! Right, prince?"

With the cue, Tadase quickly character changed. "Did you just call me prince? I am no prince! Foolish commoner! I am the king! MWHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA!"

The 'king's' 'commoner' couldn't stop laughing his head off. "Oh Tadase! You haven't changed a bit!"

After a couple seconds, the king turned back to his normal self. He turned bright red in embarrassment. "Please don't do that again."

Kukai was still laughing his head off. "But it's too damn fun!"

"Kukai?" said a high pitched female voice from behind the boys. The boys turned around.

"Hey Amu! You'll never guess who's with me!"

"Ta... Tadase?"

His eyes widened when he saw her. His heart started to beat fast and he started to shake. "Amu!?"


	2. Hair

_I'm so sorry about not updating. I've had a very busy life and stuff. It all started with Marching Band, then Winterguard, then Prom came, and now finals, I still have one left. Yeah school doesn't end until the 13th for us. *Sigh*, I know that's no excuse (well actually if you understood how hard it is to maintain a life while in marching band, then it is kinda of a good excuse... kinda... just take my word for it). Anyway, I've had half of this chapter written for some time, and I'm going to the beach next week and will have no internet. Hopefully I can get some more writing done. Again, my readers, you guys are so great and stick to my story through think and thin, and I love you guys for that. I'm going to try and update during the summer more. I can't make promises, my boyfriend is going to college after the summer and I'm trying to make the most of the time I have with him, but don't worry. I will make sure I update at LEAST once a month starting now. I'm going to start making myself personal due dates. Maybe even start announcing them, we'll see. I know I probably sound like a jerk for saying my boyfriend comes first, but as a soon to be senior in high school and him moving away, I just don't wanna feel like I missed something important. But there's good news with that too, maybe once I get rid of him and send him away my updates will be more frequent! Haha I'm such a jerk! Anyway, enjoy! BTW, just a note. I know I'm not a good writer. In face, I failed English... Actually, I ALWAYS flunk English. It's my worst class. I'm a math person, to be honest. Haha! So anyway, enjoy and ignore my grammar mistakes!_

* * *

The sun shined through Haruhi's blinds that Monday morning. She knew what that meant. It meant it was time to go back to school again. She sighed as she brushed her short brown hair and put on her school uniform. _I need a haircut, _she thought to herself. It had been a while since she had gotten her hair cut. The girl's brown hair now was past her ears in the front, and was really close to becoming even in length wear her chin is. Sure, it's not long enough for the oblivious teenaged girls at Ouran to realize she is a girl herself, but it has definitely gotten longer. She could probably manage to get it into a small ponytail if she really tried.

Haruhi wanted to get it cut, but for some reason this summer, she never could bring herself to get it done. She had blamed it on being lazy, but even she knew that wasn't it. It had been a while since the young girl had her hair grown out, and it isn't like Haruhi to care about things like this. Still, if she cut her hair again, what will she have left of her femininity?

"Well," she said to herself, while staring at herself in the mirror, "I guess I really have no choice. I work for the host club so I have to keep it short. My feelings don't really matter." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Why do I even feel this way? I never have before."

She didn't have time to dwell on it for long. She had to start her long walk to school. Haruhi grabbed the brown school bag full of books and summer work she had finished doing before school had even ended. The young girl re-checked everything, to make sure everything was finished, and completed to her best ability, then headed off to the academy. Haruhi had always been known to be a perfectionist, that was nothing new. Except, lately it's becoming worse and worse for her. If someone were to tell her she did a good job with something as simple as baking a cake, it wasn't good enough. It had to be a 'great job'. And once it was a great job, it had to be a 'fantastic job!'.

With most of the host club away on family vacations and such during the summer, it also gave Haruhi more alone time, which she liked. It gave her opportunities to try new things she never thought she would have tried before. Within the last two months, the brunette taught herself how to sow. Of course she already knew how to sow small rips and tears in different articles of clothing before, but the young girl taught herself how to sow many things, such as hats, dresses, stockings, and scarfs. Her mom always had a talent for things like that, so she didn't think it would be hard for her to pick it up too. After Haruhi perfected her skills at the hobby, she was shocked to how much she actually enjoyed it. She never considered herself to be girly, but the more and more she made the clothing, the more she wanted to wear them. The boyish teen knew she had to do something about it, so she tried to make things that were even too girly for her to like, which ultimately backfired too. As a result, she has a closet full of clothes she really likes, but is too embarrassed to wear. Her father couldn't be more supportive of the hobby, and tries to get her to wear her creations whenever she can, but she always replied the same. _"It's only a hobby. It's way too girly for me."_

Haruhi looked up at the shining sun. It was a nice and quiet day, the way Haruhi liked it. It gave her time to think.

_Why do I care about things like this all of a sudden? Dresses, makeup, boys? I never cared about things like this before. Where did it come from? Why did it all start? _

The more and more she thought to herself, the less and less she wanted to attend the host club.

_All I do at Ouran is work my butt off to entertain young girls. Why can't I be the young girl being entertained for once?_

_Why did I have to get stuck with this job?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Why did I have to enter that music room doors? _

_Why me?_

The teen stopped walking and closed her eyes. To herself, she whispered, "I wish I could just be who I want to be."

Haruhi opened her eyes and shook her head. _Haruhi, you're just overreacting. You haven't seen any member of the host club in over a month. Something like this was bound to happen. Just calm down. You'll enjoy it._

_You'll have fun._

_You always have fun at Ouran._

_You always have fun being a host._

_It's who you are..._

She told herself that over and over again until she got to the entrance of Ouran High School. She looked up at the school she hadn't stepped foot in front of in what seemed like a lifetime. The sun shined at her brightly, and to herself, she said...

_But is it really?_

The girl ignored her question pushed her hair out of her face, walking into the doors of Ouran, ready to begin a brand new, unforgettable year.

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short! I really didn't know what else to fit in it, so I hope you enjoyed! I love you! :D_


End file.
